Various outdoor, ground supported light fixtures have been proposed, such as traffic guide signals as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,967, dated May 28, 1918; airfield markers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,610, dated Mar. 27, 1990; and decorative type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,055, dated May 29, 1990.
The traffic guide signal disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,967 includes a lamp mounted beneath ground level below a red colored convex glass lens mounted at ground level, whereby a red light is shown upwardly into the atmosphere.
The airfield marker disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,610 includes a light source mounted below ground level which shines light rays through a colored filter positioned above the light source but below ground level, the colored light shining upwardly into the atmosphere through a transparent cover plate mounted at ground level.
The decorative light in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,055 includes a lamp mounted on the top of a post adapted to be stuck into the ground, the lamp including a transparent tube enclosing light bulbs which produce decorative halos on the transparent tube.
While all of the above noted ground supported light fixtures are satisfactory for their intended purpose, they are limited in that the colored filters, lenses and other components are not readily changeable on the ground supported light fixture, whereby various decorative colored light effects can not be imparted to the ambient atmosphere.